1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a paperboard product sleeve blank and a product sleeve.
2. Description of the Related Art
A common form of packaging for pudding cups, yoghurt cups, bottles, and the like is a sleeve for holding a number of the products. Typically such a sleeve holds four products. Because the sleeves are open at either end a problem in the field has been that of products falling out cf the sleeves.
This invention seeks to provide a product sleeve which more securely holds products within the sleeve.